Don't Touch My Otouto!
by Haru no Yuuchan999
Summary: Di dunia ini orang yang paling gue benci adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Orang kedua yang paling gue benci di dunia ini adalah kakak dari Sasuke sialan itu! ya! Dia si BERENGSEK UCHIHA ITACHI! Gue benci dia karena dia selalu ada di manapun gue berada! 'Demi Jashin-sama yang selalu ngutuk dan marah ama gue! Jangan sampe yang gue pikirin itu bener-bener terjadi' S.N dan ItaKyuu! Sho-ai!


**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto  
Title:**

**Don't Touch My Otouto!  
**

**Author : **

**Haru no Yuuchan999  
Pairing : **

**ItaKyuu**

**SasuNaru**

**Rate :**

**T  
Genre :**

**Romance dll**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Typo (s) BERHAMBURAN, full Kyuubi POV! Sho-ai, dan masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini.**

"**EYD SENGAJA DIBUAT BERANTAKAN"**

"**Don't Like Please Don't Read!"**

**Keterangan:**

**# **_**.: flashback/ andflashback.**_

_**# ('….') : Inner**_

**~"~Haru no Yuuchan999~"~**

**~"~Kyuubi POV~"~**

Uh! Lagi-lagi langit mendung! Lagi-lagi hujan turun. Gue benci hujan! Kenapa sih di dunia ini harus ada hujan? Oke! Pertanyaan bodoh, jadi abaikan saja. Mandangin hujan dari jendela kamar ini benar-benar ngebosanin! Huh! Kapan si bodoh itu pulang? Inikan udah sore. Tunggu dulu, Hujan? Dingin? Uchiha? Mesum? _Sial_! Gue harus nyari adik gue!

Gue Namikaze Kyuubi. Putra pertama dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Gue orangnya supel, gak banyak omong, cuek, 'sedikit' berandalan, dan paling suka menyiksa orang terutama nyiksa adik semata wayang gue. Namikaze Naruto.

Ciri-ciri fisik gue? Bayangin aja wajah Youichi Hiruma dari anime Eyeshield 21. Kalian tinggal mengubah warna rambutnya yang semula kuning jadi warna merah, rambut dengan potongan agak pendek dan dibiarin acak-acakan, gue memiliki warna bola mata _emerald_ warisan dari _kaasan _gue. Yah… ciri-ciri fisik gue emang hampir sama dengan Youichi Hiruma hanya saja ada beberapa perbedaan. Dan perbedaannya hanya ada di warna rambut, potongan rambut dan warna mata itu saja. Dan selebihnya kami mirip.

Di dunia ini orang yang paling gue benci adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dia satu-satunya orang yang berani mencuri kasenangan gue! Gue sangat membencinya! Bagaimana tidak? Dia merampas adik gue! Dia mencuci otak adik gue agar adik gue ngejauhi gue! Shit! Kalau saja dia bukan anak dari Fugaku _jiisan_, sudah pasti dia bakal gue cincang dan potongan jasadnya bakal gue buang ke laut!

Berlebihan? Kalian pikir ini berlebihan? Tidak jika kalian jadi gue! Gue gak bakalan ngizinin kalo si Sasuke sialan itu ngajakin adik gue yang polos nan bodoh itu kencan!-ya, meskipun sering kecolongan juga- Hei! Adik gue itu polos dan bodoh sehingga gak menutup kemungkinan si Sasuke sialan itu bisa berbuat berbuat mesum padanya 'kan? Pernah gue memergoki si Sasuke sialan itu sedang mencium adik kesayangan gue di 'bibir'! tepat di bibir dengan sangat bernafsu hingga adik gue kesulitan napas! Kalian tahu apa yang gue lakuin? Gue menembaki si Sasuke sialan itu dengan senjata rakitan gue. Walaupun pelurunya cuma terbuat dari karet, tapi daya serangnya cukup ampuh untuk ngebuat beberapa tulang retak! –gue berhasil ngebuat si Sasuke sialan itu sekarat di rumah sakit—gue ketawa puas waktu ngeliat tubuh Sasuke sialan itu terbaring gak berdaya! Oh, jangan lupakan lupakan kemarahan dari kedua orang tuanya—gue sempat dapet bogem mentah dari bibi Mikoto—Ya setidaknya Sasuke gak bisa menemui adik gue selama sebulan.

Orang kedua yang paling gue benci di dunia ini adalah kakak dari Sasuke sialan itu! ya! Dia si BERENGSEK UCHIHA ITACHI! Gue benci dia karena dia selalu ada di manapun gue berada! Saat gue di kampus, di kantin, di pasar, di bengkel bahkan di toilet pun dia ada! Oh! Apakah dunia sesempit itu hingga gue selalu bertemu dan ngeliat wajah menyebalkannya itu? dia selalu ngehalangin gue untuk misahin Sasuke sialan itu dari adik kesayangan gue! Si berengsek Itachi selalu ngegagalin rencana gue! Bahkan adik kesayangan gue lebih menyayangi si berengsek itu! gimana gak kesal dan cemburu dan marah dan jengkel coba? Dulu adik gue selalu ngedengerin semua kata-kata gue, selalu nurut ama gue, selalu tersenyum ama gue. Tapi sekarang? Buru-buru nurutin omongan—perintah—gue! Tersenyum pun tidak! Ck! Duo berengsek Uchiha sialan itu udah merampas senyuman manis adik gue yang harusnya untuk gue! Celotehan, hingga sikap manis adik gue mereka rampas semuanya! Andai saja gue punya Death Note milik L dan Light, nama mereka berdua yang akan gue tulis pertama kali di halaman depan. Shit!

Bicara soal adik gue, sebenernya adik gue ini memiliki wajah manis. Lebih manis dari coklat malah. Wajahnya mirip banget ama _tousan_, warna rambut, warna bola mata, dan apapun itu dia sangat mirip dengan _tousan _yang membedakannya cuma sifat, tingkah laku, warna kulit dan bentuk wajah. Ya… kalau _tousan _memiliki sifat tenang maka Naruto memiliki sifat sebaliknya, dia begitu hyperactive dan berisik! Tapi disitulah letak menariknya. Kalau _tousan _memiliki wajah yang keren dan tampan, Naruto sebaliknya! Bukan karena dia memiliki wajah buruk atau jelek tapi karena Naruto memiliki wajah yang manis dan cantik! Hahahaha! wajahnya itu kayak wajah perempuan! _Tousan _berkulit putih, tapi Naruto berkulit tan yang begitu eksotis sangat menggoda iman siapapun—termaksud gue—Oh Naru-chan! Apa yang lo liat dari mereka? Kenapa lo begitu perhatian ama mereka?

**.**

_"Eh bocah baka, lo lagi ngapain heh?"_

_ "Heheheheh… Naru lagi ngebuatin Sasuke dan Itachi-nii bekal"_

_ "Ck! Buat gue mana?"_

_ "Kyuu-nii buat aja sendiri, Naru lagi buru-buru nih. Oh iya, titip ini untuk Itachi-nii ya. Kyuu-nii aku pergi dulu!"_

_ "Hey bocah baka! ck! Dia pergi. Uh! Untuk apa gue ngasih bento ini ke si berengsek Itachi itu? gue gak sudi! Tapi… gue punya rencana. Khe… khe… khe…"_

_~pukul 8 pagi di kampus Kyuubi~_

_ 'Ck! Sesuai yang gue duga, si berengsek itu nyamperin gue di kelas.'_

"_Kyuu-chan! Tadi Naru-chan SMS gue, katanya dia ngebuatin gue bekal dan dia nyuruh gue ngambil tu bekal di lo."_

_ "Hn"gue jawab dengan nada malas._

_ "Mana?"_

_ "Tuh!" gue nunjuk kotak sampah warna biru langit di depan kelas "Lo 'pungut' aja sendiri." Hwahahahahah! Gue ninggalin dia gitu aja di kelas. Bodo amat dah! Dia mau marah, nangis, kesal atau apalah gue gak peduli._

_**.**_

Naru-chan! Kemana rasa sayang lo ke gue? Secepat itukah gue tersingkir? Oke! Gue banyak berbuat salah ama lo! Gue akuin itu. Gue nyesel udah ngerusak poster AKB48 kesayangan lo, gue nyesel udah ngebuat lo nangis tiap hari, gue nyesel udah nyiksa lo siang malam, gue nyesel udah ngebandingin lo ama orang gila yang sering nongkrong di pasar ikan, gue nyesel udah ngatain lo banci, gue nyesel banget! Sumpah! Semua itu gue lakuin karena gue perhatian dan sayang ama lo! Itu cara gue untuk selalu deket ama lo. Gue mau yang ada di otak lo hanya gue—gak ada yang lain.

**.**

_"Eh bocah baka, kalo dilihat-lihat lo ini tampan juga ya." Gue ngacakin rambut adik gue._

_ "Hahahaha… akhirnya Kyuu-nii sadar juga."_

_ "Ya, gue baru sadar waktu ngebandingin lo ama orang yang begitu terkenal."_

_ "Wah! Sama siapa Nii? Justin Bieber? Rain? Kim Bum? Atau personil SUJU?"_

_ "Lebih dari itu."_

_ "Siapa Nii? Siapa?"_

_ "Dia…"_

_ "Dia siapa nii?"_

_ "Orang gila yang sering nongkrong di pasar ikan. Itu lho! Yang penampilannya super berantakan, udah kumel, lecek, bau pula."_

_ "…"_

_ "Kenapa? Gak terima?"_

_ "Kenapa harus dibandingin ama orang gila Nii!"_

_ "Habisnya cuma dia yang pantas dibandingin ama lo."_

_ "KYUU-NII KEJAM!"_

_ "WHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" _

_**.**_

Kembali keduo berengsek dan sialan Uchiha. Huft! Gue kesel banget ama tuh duo berengsek! Sumpah! Seringai kemenangan mereka bener-bener ngebuat gue muak! Tunggu dulu! Tadi gue mau ngapainya? Ah! Gue mau nyari adik gue. Gue gak mau kalo si Sasuke sialan itu merebut keperjakaan adik gue. _Handphone! _Mana _Handphone _gue? Gue harus nanyain dulu ke adik gue dimana posisinya sekarang.

Tuuutttt! Tuuuttt! Tuuuutttt! Err- adik gue kenapa gak masang NSP sih? Kalo gini kan serasa ngedengerin suara kereta api. Kenapa gak jawab? Ck! Ayo jawab bodoh! Lo dimana? Lagi ngapain? Ama siapa? Bingo! Akhirnya dijawab juga!

"_Hah… hah… halo Kyuu-nii! A-ada apa? Ow Sas! Sakit! Hiks…"_

"_Hah… I-iya Naru! Sabar, sedikit lagi!"_

Oy! Tunggu dulu! Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Kenapa gue jadi merinding? Apa gue kecolongan lagi? A-apa mereka se-sedang… OH! Demi Jashin-sama yang selalu ngutuk dan marah ama gue! Jangan sampe yang gue pikirin itu bener-bener terjadi!

"_Hah… Kyuu-nii! Hah… hah… oh! Sas…!"_

Sial! Gue kecolongan!

"OY BODOH! LO LAGI NGAPAIN HA?"

"_Naruto lagi sama gue Kyuu-nii."_

Kenapa jadi si Sasuke sialan itu yang ngejawab pertannyaan gue!

"Eh sialan! Lo apain adik gue ha? Menjauh dari dia SEKARANG! Atau lo bakal nyesel seumur hidup lo!"

"_Bisa gak lo nyari waktu yang tepat untuk ngehubungin Naruto? Sekarang kami sedang sibuk dan lo sangat mengganggu 'acara' kami. Jadi telponnya gue tutup dulu!"_

Tut! Tut! Tut!

"Halo! Halo! Hoy sialan!" Sial! Dia mutusin sambungannya! Tunggu dulu, itu tadi suara Itachi! Ja-jadi mereka ada di tempat ah! atau bahkan di kamar yang sama! Gak! Ini gak boleh dibiarin! Dasar duo laknat Uchiha bangsat sialan!

TBC

:3REVIEW:3


End file.
